


Gloria, The Pokemon Drainer

by Bana_The_Betrayer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accents, Animal Attack, Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, F/M, Fear of Death, Knotted Penis, Lolicon, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Reptilian Penis, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bana_The_Betrayer/pseuds/Bana_The_Betrayer
Summary: Gloria's Pokemon are all acting depressed and out of character, so she decides to go to a Pokemon Center to find the cause, only to be horrified by what she learns. Her Pokemon are sexually pent up, but luckily the Center offers to relieve them... At a hefty charge that is. Realizing she has no other choice, Gloria takes it upon herself to get her Pokemon off. It was something she had to do for the sake of her pokemon, but she really didn't want to do it. "What kind of freak would like, or even get used to getting their pokemon off?" was a question she asked herself. Little did she know that something in her was brewing beneath the surface, and it was about to be released...
Relationships: Trainer/Pokemon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Out of Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first crack at sharing my smut with other people. I hope you enjoy it! If you have any thoughts on my work, or suggestions on how it could be improved, let me know in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these tags aren't quite relevant yet, but they will be in later chapters.

Gloria had no idea what was wrong. All of her pokemon were acting really strange, and she didn’t know why. They didn’t eat much, they always looked disgruntled, and they barely even tried to participate in pokemon battles any more. She knew they couldn’t all be sick, so she was terrified that she had done something to upset them, or that she was a bad trainer somehow. She finally made her way into a town with a proper pokemon center and decided it would be best to ask the Joy working there if there actually was something wrong. She quickly shuffled into the pokemon center, not stopping for idle chit chat or looking at the decor, she needed to know what was happening as soon as possible. The nurse saw her approach and put a big smile on her face as she began to say,

“Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. Where we-”

“Ya, Ya Ah’ve been through the song n’ dance afore,” Gloria interrupted as she haphazardly put all six of her Pokeballs onto the tray set out before her, “I have a really strange problem,” Gloria whispered to Joy, “Mah Pokemon have been actin’ so different lately, and Ah don’t know why…” 

“Oh, a-are they sick or something?” Joy worriedly asked.

“No. Well, maybe Ah guess. Ah really can’t tell, but they only started actin’ like this recently, and they’ve been sick afore and never acted like this!” Joy could see the worry in Gloria’s face and quickly grabbed the tray and reassured her,

“Okay, I’ll see what I can find out about it.”

“Thanks…” Gloria muttered as Joy walked into the back room, dreading the idea of nothing being found. About half an hour passed before Joy returned from the back rooms with Gloria’s pokemon. She rushed up to the counter in the most natural looking way possible, trying to hide her worry. Joy was a bit surprised by the speed at which Gloria came to the counter, but very calmly began her speech,

“Thank you for waiting! Your Pokemon are in perfect health!” Gloria was about to interject, but shut it as Joy said something that made her heart sink into the pit of her stomach, “I would like to talk with you in private for a moment though, if that’s alright.” Gloria simply nodded, trying to hide the fact that her inside felt like they were twisting into knots. Joy led her into the back room where no one would eavesdrop on their talk.

“Alright Joy, just give it to me straight, what is wrong with mah Pokemon?” Joy took a sharp breath in through her teeth as she asked,

“Could I take a look at your trainer ID for a moment please?” Gloria rolled her eyes as she whipped out the card from her purse and handed it to Joy. “Gloria, age 15… that’s what I was worried about… Gloria, do you know about sex?” Gloria couldn’t help but do a double take at the question, before stammering out,

“D-DO AH WOT?! W-Well o’ course Ah k-know about it, but... but Ah don’t HAVE it mahself, and wassat gotta do with mah Pokemon anyways?!” Joy handed the trainer card back to Gloria.

“Well, your Pokemon are... sexually frustrated you see.” The look of confusion on Gloria’s face was all Joy needed to know she had to elaborate. “Just like us humans, Pokemon need to relieve themselves every once in a while to remain healthy. They have to cum.” Gloria’s face was growing redder by the second, but she wasn’t prude by any means, so she asked,

“Well isn’t that something you’d do here in the Center. Ah mean it IS related to Pokemon health, so Ah feel like that’s something you should offer, right?”

“Well it is a service we do offer, but given its… nature, we do charge for it unlike standard healing.”

“Well how much does it cost then?”

“5,000 P per Pokemon.” Gloria stumbled back at the figure, as she didn’t even have the P on her to have ONE Pokemon relieved, let alone her whole team of pent up Pokemon.

“WOT?! HOW CAN ANYONE AFFORD THAT?!” Gloria shouted.

“Well we perform the service for free for children under the age of 13 and at half price for anyone below the age of 18, but most adult trainers handle it themselves and most children have their parents handle it for them.”

“Even at half price, Ah can only afford to have one relieved, and the rest would still be so frustrated…”

“If it would be helpful, Pokemon daycares will offer the same service sometimes, though they also charge for keeping pokemon, so…” Gloria flipped open her map, and looked for the nearest daycare, which she found was close to a week's travel. She knew what she had to do.

“Well thanks for the help Joy, Ah guess Ah should be headin’ towards the daycare now…”   
“Oh, Okay! We hope to see you again!” Joy said in her more usual chipper tone. Gloria smiled and waved behind her as she left the Pokemon Center and made her way outside town. She laid down her tent as the sun began to set. Letting out a long, deep sigh, she tossed a random Pokemon onto the ground. Looking up to see her was her trusty Zigzagoon. She took a deep breath, and in the sexiest, most sultry and seductive voice she could manage, she said something she never dreamed would come out of her mouth.

“H-Hey there you little bundle of frustration. A little birdy told me you were just a-aching to c-cum so bad, ya’ve not been actin’ yerself. Why don’t ya just relax while m-momma Gloria takes care of ya…” Gloria was dreading what was to come, but she was doing this for her Pokemon’s sake. At least that’s what she thought at first…


	2. Choke It Down Or Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria takes her first step into the less pleasurable parts of Pokemon care, and is forced to make her precious Pokemon cum to keep them happy and healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a fair bit shorter than the last, but don't worry, the next chapters are going to be much longer the way the outlines are turning out so far.

Gloria got down on her knees as her Zigzagoon rolled over onto his back. Gloria didn’t know how she didn’t realize the problem earlier, because as soon as she brought her face towards the Zigzagoons crotch, his cock shot to attention. Gloria stared at his dick in aw, unable to look away. She had never seen a human dick in person before, so a pokemon dick was even stranger to her virgin eyes. It was thin and not very long, but it was impressive to Gloria all the same. She cautiously placed a hand on his penis and slowly moved her fingers up and down. His penis began twitching like crazy in her soft hand as he started thrusting up to her face pushing his penis up against her cheek.

“O-Oh, you want me to take ya in mah mouth then?” The poor creature was crying and moaning as it tried to thrust its dick towards Gloria’s lips. “Well, let’s see how ya like this.” Gloria said as she pressed a kiss right onto Zigzagoon’s penis before putting the entire length in her mouth. She thought it would be an easy task given the small length, but as the penis entered her warm, wet mouth, it nearly doubled in size, pushing into her throat slightly. Gloria jerked back as the penis violated her throat, but she was too late to avoid what was next though. Zigzagoon thrust as deep into Gloria’s mouth as he could reach and dumped a massive load onto her tongue. Gloria’s eyes widened in surprise as her mouth was filled with so much cum that her cheeks began to puff out. She wrenched her head off of her Pokemons cock, coughing and gagging all the while. The salty, bitter concoction that filled her mouth made her eyes water from the taste, and it was thicker than honey.

“I-IS THIS WOT CUM IS LIKE?!” She managed to gargle out through the thick substance coating the back of her mouth. She held her mouth open as the vile tasting liquid rolled off of her tongue and began to drip out onto her chest. But before any more than a drop of cum could escape her lips, Zigzagoon charged her with fury in his eyes. He rammed his cock right back into Gloria’s mouth, leaving the horrid substance with nowhere to go. Gloria felt that if she left the cum in her mouth any longer, she would puke from the taste. She could only do one thing to get it out, so she opened her throat and let it slide right into her stomach.The pulsing penis didn’t stop after she swallowed though, and in fact only managed to hit the back of Gloria’s throat again as it reached a full erection once more. The rapid twitching gave it away to Gloria that her Zigzagoon was about to cum in her mouth again. She bucked and pushed, trying to get him off of her, but it was too late. Another thick load exploded into her mouth, the same salty bitter taste coating every wall and crevice of her gob, though it wasn’t nearly as potent, thick or voluminous as before, making it much easier to swallow this batch, though it was still very unpleasant.

Even though Zigzagoon was still thrusting and pumping into her mouth, Gloria had given up. She just let the Pokemon breed her maw until it was satisfied. She might as well save her strength for the next pokemon she was gonna have to drain. About half an hour passed before her Zigzagoon finally pumped a final load into Gloria’s throat and got up off of her face. By the last cumshot, she had mostly gotten used to the flavor to the point that the last one wasn’t even unpleasant. However, given that Gloria counted 7 loads of cum that she swallowed, she still felt on the verge of throwing up due to the sheer volume of cum sloshing around in her stomach. Gloria noticed quite a bit of cum had sprayed out onto her face from her Pokemon’s wild humping, and it had started to drip all over her clothes. A bit of relief washed over her as her Zigzagoon started running around playfully like it had the day she first caught it. With a pained smile, she called it back to its Pokeball.

“Okay. One down, five… five to go…” Gloria muttered. It had only now begun to sink in for Gloria just how much draining she was going to have to be doing. One Pokemon had filled her belly, so what would FIVE be like? “Well, Ah know wot to expect this time. And Ah know to absolutely NEVER spit it out,” She grumbled with a shutter, “Okay, let’s get this started!” She exclaimed as she tossed another Pokeball to the ground.


	3. Tranquilized Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria had started to clean herself up after the long night of relieving her pent up Pokemon, when all of the sudden, she's attacked by a vicious Pokemon. She has an idea of how to calm her attacker, but she really doesn't like the idea of resorting to it...

It was almost noon when Gloria finally woke up. She had been sucking off pokemon into the early hours of the morning, so she wasn’t exactly eager to get up and at em. As she wiped her eyes and yawned to greet the sun, she marveled at how good she felt. Sure she was tired, but given the events of last night, she expected to be sick or at least nauseous, but she felt fine. She rubbed her hand across her stomach, relieved to find that the distended, cum filled gut she had gone to bed with was gone, and her belly was entirely flat. The same couldn’t be said for her pussy though. Gloria knew her body well, and knew to expect her pussy to swell up a little bit when she was horny and ready to rub one out, but this was different. She wasn’t really in the mood at all, and her pussy had nearly doubled in size from how swollen it was. Her crotch had also turned bright red, it felt hot to the touch, and every touch sent an electric feeling up her spine from the sensitivity. Even the small sensation of her panties rubbing against it caused a little pain and discomfort. She didn’t know what was happening to her, but she just told herself it was her body reacting strangely to a new experience, and the reaction would mellow into nothing after a few draining sessions.

As she begun to get dressed, she realized that her regular clothes were not an option, as they were drenched in sweat and reeked of sex and cum. As Gloria took a long, deep sniff of the scent, she knew it was noticeable from quite the distance. She stuffed her everyday clothes into her bag as she put on the only other clothes she had, a sleeveless midriff and a pair of booty shorts, both of which she only ever wore as pajamas normally. Given her skimpy attire and the smell of cum on her breath, she was hoping she wouldn’t have to interact with anyone before she could get to a place to wash up. When her tent was finally packed up, Gloria began to make her way to a spot she knew was not going to be crowded. She knew of a large island in the center of a lake called Axew’s Eye that wasn’t densely populated, mainly due to the incredibly strong dragon types that called the place home. The only people that might be there were high brow trainers looking to add a new pokemon to their team. She managed to make good time to Axew’s Eye, though her pace was much faster than normal due to her clothing situation. She paddled on her bike across the lake to the shores of the island, but something felt off. Usually, Gloria would see a few scattered dragon type pokemon going about their business when she arrived, or at least a trainer here or there, but the island was totally deserted. Gloria got a chill down her spine, but continued to her hiding spot anyways. There was a big rock on the side east most shore which obscured the view from almost all sides that she used as a safe place to wash her clothes and set up camp quite often. She plopped down and stripped to nothing as she began to wash all of the cum out of her everyday clothes and give her pajamas a quick rinse. She laid everything on the rock to dry and laid back on the warm sand as she waited. As she let out a sigh of content and comfort, she realized something.

“Oh! Ah never did wash mah mouth out did Ah?” She stood back up and grabbed her bag, “Clean clothes doesn’t do much if mah breath reeks o’ cum does it?” She said to herself as she shuffled through her bag looking for her toothbrush. She rifled her bag slowly at first, she wasn’t in a hurry to get anywhere after all, but she froze after a few seconds. A sound of a branch snapping behind her caused her to drop the bag and whip around, worried that someone was spying on her while she was naked, but what she saw was much worse. A Haxorus had just begun charging her from a rather long distance, but it was lightning fast and Gloria knew she only had a few seconds to react. She scooped up the bag and frantically searched for one of her pokemon. Just as she pulled a pokeball from her bag, she was forced to jump back as an axe like tusk swung in her direction. She stumbled back and slammed into the rock, her pokeballs far from her reach. As the Haxorus took two booming steps closer to Gloria, its head reared back and mouth opened. Gloria knew she wouldn’t be able to survive such a powerful attack from a Pokemon like Haxorus, but as she was looking on in fear, she noticed something unmistakable. A large red protrusion between the Haxorus’s legs. She had only just recently learned how to pleasure a Pokemon, but she knew she had to do something or she was going to die. Out of options, she lunged forward and grabbed the Haxorus by the cock. The hulking beast lept back in surprise and soon fell to it’s back as Gloria moved her hands up and down on the massive red member.

“O-Okay! Ah’m stroking yer cock! Ah’m yer friend see? Ah just wanna help ya!” Her words were shaky, and the Haxorus still seemed more confused than it did pacified. The huffing and grunting of the powerful beast clued Gloria in to the fact that the shock was wearing off, and she might be attacked again if she didn’t start making the Haxorus feel good fast. She was reluctant to take another Pokemon in her mouth, but the shifting of the massive threat under her pushed her hesitation away almost instantly. She wrapped her lips around the head of the massive red cock, the wet warm feeling causing Haxorus to relax as it’s already absurdly massive cock grew to an even larger size. Gloria hadn’t really taken the time to look at the cock until it was in her mouth, but now it was the only thing she could focus on. It was huge, being at least a foot and a half long at its max length, the shaft as thick as her arm except for the tapered head meant to allow the beast to penetrate whatever it decided to mate easier, and the bulbous lump at the base keeping the monstrous cock from being pushed back into its body. There were strange protrusions rubbing against her tongue, and upon closer inspection she saw the head was ribbed with small bumps. But her observations about the cock in her mouth were soon cut out entirely as she was struck by an unbearable feeling. It was as though someone had driven a spike through her mind, causing her synapses’ to fire in all different directions as her brain was flooded with chemicals, blocking out all thoughts with one, singular, cripplingly potent feeling. She felt unbelievably horny.

Her hands started to jerk faster as she took more of the Haxoruses length into her mouth. The taste and smell of the cock had sent Gloria into a mindless fucking frenzy that guided all of her actions, which included one of her hands stopping it’s assault on Haxoruses cock, and reaching instead for her pussy. She began to finger herself harder than she had ever done before, her still swollen, extra sensitive cunt providing more than enough lubricant for the brutal behavior to continue. She could feel the twitching and swelling of Haxoruses cock in her mouth and knew it was about to cum. There was nothing she could do to stop it or herself. She needed to make this Haxorus cum at the same time she would, and she could feel the explosive orgasm building in her, causing her to pleasure the dragon with even more ferocity until she felt it surging inside of her.

With little warning, the beasts cock erupted a jet of cum into Gloria’s mouth, the impossibly thick sperm coating Gloria’s insides in no time at all, the potent taste of Pokemon cum sending Gloria over the edge. She began gushing and squirting onto her hand and all over the ground in just one pump of cum, but the second shot into her mouth caused the orgasmic writhing to return with a force as she sent more fluids everywhere. Each stream of cum that was fired into Glorias mouth extended her orgasm greatly, and as cum was pumped into her mouth with such volume it began to spill from her nose and the sides of her mouth because she couldn’t swallow it quickly enough, she was ravaging her cunt with her fingers as it squirt for at least 3 minutes. The Haxorus fell asleep after it’s explosive orgasm, it’s cock began to recede back into its hard armoured flesh. Gloria felt a wave of relief wash over her, having tamed the ferocious dragon, but it was quickly overwhelmed by shame and disgust. She looked down at the puddle of juices that had come out of her pussy and felt like a huge pervert knowing it was caused by the cum of a Pokemon filling her stomach.

“W-Wot kinda sick freak am Ah?” she groaned as she covered her face. “Ah just got off from suckin’ a Pokemon’s dick! Wot the fock is wrong with me?” She turned her attention to the peaceful and unconscious Haxorus, and as she was lamenting her actions, she got an idea. She picked up one of her Pokeballs and tapped it against its armoured hide. After disappearing into the ball for a few moments, there was a clicking sound signifying that it had been successfully captured. In one moment, she had managed to capture a wild Pokemon stronger than most trainers could raise. She was ecstatic at this new development, but she also knew the dark methods used to catch this pokemon despite her lack of experience as a trainer, and she doubted she could ever use this pokemon to its fullest without getting hung up on what she had done. Glancing back down at the puddle of her juices and the cum on her chest, the sense of disgust had faded slightly, seeing as it had managed to get her a powerful new team member, and besides, she’d have to do it again soon anyways. It was only natural... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading up to this point! This is the last chapter I had mostly written before I published the first, so there's going to be a lot more of a wait between this chapter and the next. I hope you follow my work and keep yourself updated though.


	4. A Dependency Developed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria asks Nurse Joy if she can use the Pokemon Center to have a private place to relieve her Pokemon. Nurse Joy can't refuse, and lets her take care of her Pokemon in a special backroom built with Gloria's intent in mind. Unfortunately, while Nurse Joy was checking up on the young trainer to make sure she was doing okay, she discovered that Gloria's methods were quite unorthodox...

Gloria had made her way back into town over a few days, her new team member Haxorus in tow. She had gotten into a few battles along the way that she crushed without breaking a sweat thanks to her powerful new ally. There was still the distinct pang of shame every time she had used it, knowing the methods she had used to add it to her roster. But she still told herself it was natural, and that it was something she had to do to keep her Pokemon happy and healthy. On that same subject, her Pokemon seemed to become more and more stressed each day that passed by, and of course, that meant she was the one who had to do something about it…

Gloria stepped into the Pokemon Center with the intention of getting her team healed, and asking Nurse Joy about a less than pleasant use of a private room. She still couldn’t afford to have her Pokemon relieved for her, but she was staying in a hotel pretty deep in the city, meaning she couldn’t get far enough into the wilderness to have real privacy to do the deed. Her only thought was to ask nurse Joy if she could do it herself in the Pokemon Center, as she’d likely get kicked out and banned if the hotel staff found out about what she was doing in her room. As she stepped up to the counter, Nurse Joy turned and greeted her with the same exaggerated enthusiasm she greeted everyone with.

“Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. Where we-” She stopped suddenly when she saw Gloria’s tired face, “Oh! It’s you again! I haven’t seen you in a while.” She leaned in close, “Did you get your little... ‘situation’ figured out?” Gloria placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes, still dreading having to ask the dreaded question in her mind.

“Y-Yah, Ah figured it out ya might say…” She began putting her Pokeballs up on the counter as she spoke, “A-Ah um… Ah actually wanted to talk to you… About that…” Gloria’s face was getting a bit redder as she spoke but seeing as she was still in public, she was keeping herself in check.

“Is there some sort of problem? Will you be using the Pokemon Centers services from now on instead of the daycare?” Nurse Joys reaction implied to Gloria that no one had asked this before.

“N-No nothin’s wrong! Ah uh… Ah didn’t use the daycare actually. Ah… Handled it mah self…” Gloria averted her gaze from the nurse, but she could still feel the look of shock aimed at her as she admitted something she was ashamed of so casually. “T-That’s part o’ why Ah’m here actually… Ah wanted to ask a favor?”

“O-Oh! Well I’m glad you have a good grasp on the-” Joy stopped as the realization of her poor word choice made the conversation even more awkward, “...So what is it that you wanted to ask me about?” Joy squeaked trying to change the direction of their talk.

“Right! Well Ah can’t really afford the ‘special services’ still, so Ah’m gonna have to stick with what Ah was doin’ before…” Gloria cringed as she spoke, her thinly veiled shame and embarrassment growing stronger and stronger, “But Ah’ve encountered a problem ya see. It’s kinda hard to find a place to do it where Ah won’t be bothered. Ah was wonderin’ if you’d be willin’ to let me… use one of the rooms you do that in?” There was no good way of asking this, but luckily the Center wasn’t very crowded, so no one was near to hear Glorias question, “Again, Ah don’t have the money to have someone do it for me, but if you could do me a solid and let me use a backroom of some sort so Ah can do it without prying eyes?” Gloria finally managed to look back up at Nurse Joy, and the look on her face was a mix of shock, disbelief, and confusion. When she finally shook herself back to reality, Joy stuttered, but said some words that relieved Gloria more than her mouth did her Pokemon.

“I… I guess that wouldn’t be too much to ask. It is my job to make sure every Pokemon is as healthy as it can be, and if giving you access to a place you could relieve your Pokemon would make them healthier, I would provide that to you as part of your free Pokemon Center visits!”  
“WHEW! You have no idea how good that is to hear Joy… Ah will kind of need it today though, so uh, Ah don’t know if you’ll need to um… Clean?"

"O-Oh! You need it today? Yes of course, I can have it ready by the time your pokemon are fully healed!" Without another word, Joy scooped up Gloria's Pokemon and rushed off into the back of the Center, a place most people rarely ever see, though Gloria was going to get intimately familiar with. She sat down in the waiting area while she contemplated the fact that she was about to suck all of her Pokemon off. A strange feeling was welling up in her chest to accompany the sinking worry in the pit of her stomach. She felt strangely conflicted about the idea of having to drain all of her Pokemon again. On one hand, the thought was abhorrent, but on the other, she’d done it before and it wasn’t that bad, and the alternative was to drop a huge amount of money to have someone else do it for her. Her thoughts on the situation were swiftly interrupted by the voice of Joy calling her name.

“Ah’m comin’!” Gloria scrambled up to the counter and grabbed the Pokeballs as Joy placed them in front of her, “So uh… Is the room ready yet?” With nothing more than a nod, and a beckoning motion, Joy led her into the back of the Center. Walking briskly past a few rooms with injured Pokemon laying in hospital beds, she stepped into a hallway with a couple doors either side. The thing that struck Gloria though, was the smell. It reeked of a familiar, yet somehow different smell, but it was still the unmistakable scents of musk and cum filling the hallway. One door was open slightly, so Gloria decided to peek into it, just to make sure it was what she thought it was, and it was quickly confirmed as she peered across the room. There was a large medical table with a soft kneeling mat in front of it, and the walls were lined with shelves filled with a number of different implements to safely extract cum from pent up Pokemon. There were face coverings, sealable containers, disposable gloves, and a myriad of condoms of varying size and thickness depending on the type of penis a Pokemon had. 

“W-Well, considering the methods Ah use, these things probably aren’t needed…” Gloria nudged the door shut as she tossed a Pokeball onto the table, causing her Wooper to pop out in a flash of light. “Hey there little buddy. Ah’ve seen the way you were tryin’ to look up mah dress when we were walkin’ around in the streets. Naughty boy~ Why don’t Ah help you relieve all that pent up stress so you don’t go pervin’ on little lasses like me in the streets~?” Gloria had only done the whole dirty talk thing twice, but she already felt like a natural at it. It filled her with a strange sense of pride, even though she was talking to Pokemon and not someone she’d actually WANT to have sex with. She looked down at Wooper, now laying on its back, its penis fully erect and throbbing. A small grin crossed her face as she looked down at her Pokemon already so eager to receive her mouth, but quickly smacked her face as she realized how utterly depraved the thought was. “Oh. Eager are we? Well Ah better get started quickly then~” Gloria slipped off her hoodie and unbuttoned her dress, showing off to her one Pokemon audience her matching bra and panties, both a pastel pink with just a touch of lace, but they were quick to go as well. Gloria stripped all of her clothes off as she did a sexy little shimmy for her ever hornier Wooper, its cock twitching and throbbing even harder.

Her Pokemon all had different cock sizes and shapes, and cum was different in taste and texture from Pokemon to Pokemon, but water types were usually very different from all other Pokemon types, and Wooper was a chief example. Most cum was rather thick, hot, and salty among other things, but Woopers cum was much thinner, colder, and it was almost flavorless. It could probably be used as a water replacement if one was brave enough to gulp down a few billion little swimmers as well. But the most major difference between it and the cum of her other Pokemon was how much, and how constantly Wooper came. Unlike the several squirts of cum most Pokemon provided, Wooper cumming was like turning on a faucet, a constant stream of cum flowing from the tip. A single orgasm from the tiny creature probably produced a few cups worth of cum, so Gloria could only imagine what the orgasms of a larger water type would be like.

Gloria snapped back to reality at the invasive thought of getting drowned by Gyarados cum. She had no idea why her mind had wandered that far on such a random thought, but she went back to focusing on her precious Wooper’s little hardon. She grinned and wrapped a hand around the thin cock before her and started to pump her hand up and down on the shaft. She leaned down smiling at her Pokemon before taking the head in her mouth as she stroked, still not entirely comfortable with the idea, but she was a lot more confident in her own abilities. Soon enough though, the little cock started to dribble precum into her mouth, and the thought of her Pokemon being so pent up filled Gloria with the resolve to make them all cum.

‘Ah’ll make sure mah Pokemon never live through a day frustrated and pent up…’ She thought to herself as Wooper started to thrust harder, ‘If they need mah hands, Ah’ll use mah hands, if they need mah mouth, Ah’ll use mah mouth, and if they need mah pussy…’ Gloria was about to slap herself at her own thoughts, but just then, her Wooper came, flooding her mouth with cum and flooding her brain with perversion she couldn’t hold back. ‘A-Ah’ll focken use it! Ah won’t hesitate to let mah Pokemon fock mah pussy like Ah’m their personal whore!’ Wooper cum filled Gloria’s throat as she gulped down the constant stream, until finally Wooper started to calm down, it’s orgasm finally subsiding. Gloria pulled her mouth off the cock, her stomach now sloshing with cum, and a pleased smile came across her face, followed by a horrified look of shock as she felt someone grab her shoulder, before she could even turn around to see who it was, she was dragged up to her feet and pressed up against a wall, two delicate hands pushing on her shoulders.  
“What in the name of Arceus are you doing?!” Gloria finally focused and saw Nurse Joy pushing her against the wall. “Are you out of your mind?!” Joy had a dumbfounded and concerned look on her face.

“A-Ah’m sorry, wot are we talkin’ about?” Gloria asked, confused.

“What are we? Are you kidding?! I walked in to check on you, make sure you needed anything, and expected to find you with gloves on, jerking your Pokemon off into a container, and what do I find? You naked, a dick in your mouth, and drinking the semen of your Pokemon! Again I ask, What are you doing?!” The look of concern on Joy’s face Startled Gloria, but she had a good reason for her actions.

“L-Look Joy, Ah get it might have been an off puttin’ sight to behold, but when Ah did it the first time, they got really mad and focked mah face and came down mah throat whether Ah liked it or not. So Ah just figured Ah’d swallow to keep that from happenin’ is all.” Gloria had hoped her explanation would calm down Nurse Joy, but she looked just as upset as before.

“Your mouth shouldn’t be anywhere NEAR the penises of your Pokemon! If they don’t like that you didn’t swallow their cum, well tough luck, you’re their master, and you get final say in these things! I can’t imagine how messed up in the head you already are!” Gloria gulped, partially to finish off the Wooper cum in her mouth, partially at Nurse Joy’s hint that something might be wrong with her head.

“W-Wot do you mean “Messed up in the head”?”

“Do you have any IDEA the differences between Pokemon and human biology? While you can gulp down as much semen as you want and be fine, Pokemon don’t work like that! Breeding is not just pleasure, we have a natural instinct to have sex to continue our species, and Pokemon go about that in a much more forceful manner than humans!”  
“More forceful than humans? Look Joy, just skip the biology lesson and tell me what’s so worryin’ about me swallowin’ Pokemon cum?”

“Pokemon are creatures of instinct, and it just so happens that there are ways of manipulating those instincts, and one such way is called pheromones!” Gloria had heard of the term pheromones before, but she couldn’t think of what that had to do with drinking Pokemon cum. “While Pokemon are always emitting at least some pheromones as a natural breeding instinct, they can only affect compatible mates of that Pokemon. But Pokemon cum is packed full to the brim with pheromones! They will drive anyone, person or Pokemon, into a heat!” Joy’s words confused Gloria. Is that the reason she got so horny when sucking off Haxorus, or why her pussy had swollen and begun aching to be filled after sucking off her other Pokemon?

“S-So you mean to tell me that if Ah keep blowin’ mah Pokemon…” Nurse Joy removed her weight from Gloria and in a calmer tone, she consoled her.

“It’s going to corrupt your mind, twisting your brain into believing you're meant for Pokemon pleasure, and you're going to get addicted to Pokemon sperm… I don't want to see you turn into a brain dead, cum guzzling zombie from relieving your Pokemon... You couldn’t have known, but now that you do, put your clothes on, keep the dicks of your Pokemon out of your mouth, and when relieving them in the future, please just use the provided containers in this room and not your stomach. Okay?” The pleading look on Joy’s face made Gloria think. She really didn’t enjoy drinking her Pokemon’s cum just so they wouldn’t be so moody. And she had a point, if she just wanted to use her hands and a container, her Pokemon couldn’t stop her.

“O-Okay… Ah see your point… Thanks Joy… Um, could you step outside while Ah get dressed?” Gloria hadn’t really comprehended that she was naked and Joy was getting an eyeful this whole time, but she suddenly became very self conscious.  
“O-Oh! Sorry, I’ll let you get back to work now. Just remember the things I said…” And with that, Joy left the room, closing the door fully, which Gloria promptly locked, as she didn’t want anymore surprise visitors, even if she was going to have her clothes on, and not have Pokemon dick in her mouth, and she’d be wearing gloves, and she’d have disappointed Pokemon receiving unenthused handjobs… She sent her Zigzagoon out and snapped a latex glove onto her hand. She began to jerk off the bored looking Pokemon and for some reason she couldn’t explain, she felt weirdly upset. She didn’t just want to make her Pokemon less cranky by making them cum, she wanted them to feel good too. What Joy had said was just to scare her right? She was just uncomfortable with Gloria being so intimate while draining her Pokemon. It was at that moment, Gloria made up her mind. She threw her clothes off, tossed the cloves into the trash and crouched before her Pokemon once again.   
“Pheromones turnin’ me into a cum addict? That’s focken rediculous! Ah’m gonna make mah Pokemon feel so good, they’ll be happier than anyone else's Pokemon! Ah’ll have the happiest Pokemon in the world! Ah’ll… Ah’ll devote mahself to draining them dry!” And with that, she took Zigzagoons penis into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I expected for this chapter to be done sooner, but it just kept getting longer and longer, and I'll be honest, it's probably one of the longest chapters this fic will ever see. With that said, I do hope you enjoyed it still, and as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
